Randomness with Jess and Bella!
by Phantom Twilight Princess
Summary: OK, So this is the most random thing I've ever done, but hear me out, me and my best friend Jess are both on AIM, bored out of our mind, so we did this! Read it if you want, but beware, its a 20.1 on the random scale! Written By Bella
1. Chapter 1

BloodRedRose7727 (1:15:13 AM): :P  
Cullens Girl3 (1:15:28 AM): AHHHHHHHHHHHHH I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU BEFORE!  
BloodRedRose7727 (1:15:39 AM): Its back to haunt us!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHH!  
Cullens Girl3 (1:16:05 AM): NOOOOOOOO DIE DIE.  
BloodRedRose7727 (1:17:27 AM): Use your magical green power thing!!  
BloodRedRose7727 (1:17:35 AM): ~ZapZap~  
Cullens Girl3 (1:17:59 AM): Yes -green light appears and they hit weird smiley thingys- I think it's dead.  
BloodRedRose7727 (1:18:50 AM): -Pokes it- I dunno -The thingy magicaly is alive again and bites my arm- OUCH! Zap it again!  
Cullens Girl3 (1:19:16 AM): -green light appears and strikes it- DIE!!!!!!!!!!!  
BloodRedRose7727 (1:19:26 AM): Its dead! YAY!  
Cullens Girl3 (1:19:44 AM): YEAH!!!  
BloodRedRose7727 (1:20:21 AM): NOW HIS FRIENDS ARE OUT TO GET US! RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!  
Cullens Girl3 (1:20:48 AM): NOOOOO!!! WHERE IS SASUKE and NARUTO when you really need them!!!!!!!!!!!!  
BloodRedRose7727 (1:23:19 AM): -Sasuke and Naruto fly down from the sky like superheros in capes!- "Sasuke! Naruto! Use your awesome Chidori / Rasagon (Thats totally spelt wrong) powers on the creepy things!" I yell. Sasuke attempts to destroy them but they kept multiplying! "NOOOOOOOO" Naruto yells  
Cullens Girl3 (1:24:10 AM): "WHAT DO WE DO NOW!!!!!" I yelled "WHO can save us?!?!?!"  
BloodRedRose7727 (1:25:59 AM): -Sakura flys down- "You baka's, just ask them nicely! -She flys down the creepy things- "Will you please go away nice little creepy things?" -The creepy things bite Sakuras head off! -Ino laughs evily in the distance "No Sasuke is all mine! Well, he will be once I get rid of Jess! MUHAHAHAHA" -  
Cullens Girl3 (1:26:27 AM): "Oh try me. I swear!"  
BloodRedRose7727 (1:27:40 AM): "I shall get you Jessica! and your little ninja friends too! Muhahaha!" Ino laughs, then the creepy things and her fly away into the sunset!  
Cullens Girl3 (1:29:04 AM): "what the heck is that about?" I asked, Naruto and Sasuke stair at Ino. Then Naruto turns to Bella "You want to go out?"  
BloodRedRose7727 (1:30:10 AM): Bella smiles "Totally! Hey, Sasuke! You and Jess should double date with us! Watta ya say?"  
Cullens Girl3 (1:30:47 AM): "Uh." He stairs at Jess then at Bella  
BloodRedRose7727 (1:31:39 AM): "Say yes, Baka. Sakuras head is currently chopped off, so who else would you go with? Besides you know you want to go out with her!" I tease Sasuke  
Cullens Girl3 (1:32:34 AM): "Fine." Naruto grabs Bella hand and leads her and Sasuke does the same with Jess. They walk out and see flying monkeys  
BloodRedRose7727 (1:33:21 AM): "Ohmygod! Naruto look! Flying monkeys!!!!" Bella squells! "I wanna pet one!"  
Cullens Girl3 (1:33:51 AM): "Bella, What if they are here to kill us?" Sasuke asks  
BloodRedRose7727 (1:34:07 AM): "Crap." Bella says.  
BloodRedRose7727 (1:36:12 AM): "So, are they here to kill us?" Bella asks Sasuke  
Cullens Girl3 (1:36:42 AM): "Um I am not really sure...Bella go ask them." Sasuke said pushing her forward  
BloodRedRose7727 (1:37:32 AM): "Sasuke, you baka! Go get Ino to do it!" Bella yells, Hiding behind Naruto  
Cullens Girl3 (1:38:32 AM): "fine...Jess you stay safe." He said and walked forward  
BloodRedRose7727 (1:40:19 AM): "Is Ino here yet?" Naruto asks impationly  
Cullens Girl3 (1:40:40 AM): "Well do you see her anywhere." Jess asked  
BloodRedRose7727 (1:41:46 AM): "Yeah! Over there! In the sky! Oh wait, thats Deidara..." Bella trails off  
Cullens Girl3 (1:42:58 AM): "Why is he....." Jess stopped and turned around "AHHH ITACHI!!"  
BloodRedRose7727 (1:43:26 AM): "OMG! ITS THE WEASEL!" Bella squees  
Cullens Girl3 (1:44:01 AM): Jess burst out laughing " I never thought of that. Why are you here?!"  
BloodRedRose7727 (1:45:00 AM): "I am here, to finally let my brother avenge me!" Itachi proclaims "I have failed at my goal in life, I burnt my last batch of cookies!"  
BloodRedRose7727 (1:45:24 AM): Itachi burst into tears "And they were for Pein-sama tooo!"  
Cullens Girl3 (1:45:45 AM): they all stared at him blankly and Sasuke came back  
BloodRedRose7727 (1:46:03 AM): "Weasel? What are you doing here?"  
BloodRedRose7727 (1:46:20 AM): Sasuke looked shocked at his Weasel-like brother  
Cullens Girl3 (1:46:44 AM): "Sasuke." Jess said "He brunt his last batch of cookies."  
BloodRedRose7727 (1:47:48 AM): "Then why is he here and not making more with Sasori? Like he told mom he was doing yesterday." Sasuke smirked  
BloodRedRose7727 (1:48:11 AM): "Because I have failed at my one goal in life!" Itachi wails  
BloodRedRose7727 (1:48:26 AM): "Please, foolish little brother, avenge me."  
Cullens Girl3 (1:48:31 AM): "Why don't you go buy some at a store." Jess said  
BloodRedRose7727 (1:50:16 AM): "That's a good idea." Itachi says, getting up off the ground "And Pein-sama will never know the difference! Goodbye foolish little brother! Maybe you will get the honer of killing me someday! But right now, I have to go buy some cookies!" Itachi runs in the opposite direction  
Cullens Girl3 (1:50:45 AM): "What was that about?" Bella asked  
Cullens Girl3 (1:50:54 AM): "Where is Ino?" Jess asked  
BloodRedRose7727 (1:51:17 AM): "Do you guys have change for a five?" Itachi asks  
BloodRedRose7727 (1:51:32 AM): Will these questions be answerd?  
BloodRedRose7727 (1:51:41 AM): Will Bella ever find out whats going on?  
BloodRedRose7727 (1:51:49 AM): Will Ino ever show up?  
BloodRedRose7727 (1:52:05 AM): Find out in the next chapter of Randomness with Jess and Bella!


	2. It sucks, but it's random!

BloodRedRose7727 (5:00:03 PM): "So, its been eight teen hours, and Ino's still not here!" Bella sighs

Cullens Girl3 (5:00:27 PM): "I know what is she doing!!!" Jess yelled  
BloodRedRose7727 (5:00:41 PM): "Did anyone even call her?" Naruto asks  
BloodRedRose7727 (5:00:48 PM): "Oh, what?"  
Cullens Girl3 (5:01:21 PM): "We have to call a villain to come fight us?!" Jess yelled "What is that about?"  
BloodRedRose7727 (5:02:36 PM): "No sweet clue! Are the flying monkeys still there? I wonder if Itachi would ask them what there here for!" Bella laughs "WEASEL!" She calls out. Itachi magically appears and walks over to the flying monkeys  
Cullens Girl3 (5:03:09 PM): "How did you do that?" Sasuke asked  
BloodRedRose7727 (5:04:00 PM): "I am magical." Itachi says simply "Because I am more special-er then you."  
BloodRedRose7727 (5:04:09 PM): "You got that right." Bella smirks  
Cullens Girl3 (5:04:36 PM): "HA!" Naruto said "You got dissed twice Sasuke!"  
BloodRedRose7727 (5:05:38 PM): -Jess high fives Bella and Itachi- "Yeah, well, I am an avenger! I will not stand for such...stupidity!"  
BloodRedRose7727 (5:05:44 PM): Sasuke storms off  
Cullens Girl3 (5:06:37 PM): "Aww...come on Sasuke!" Jess yelled and followed him  
Cullens Girl3 (5:06:47 PM): "Have a sense of Humor."  
BloodRedRose7727 (5:07:26 PM): "Yeah Sasuke!" Bella yells  
BloodRedRose7727 (5:08:00 PM): "OMG! The monkeys are attacking the ramen shop!!!!!!" Naruto yells, and runs to save his beloved store  
BloodRedRose7727 (5:08:32 PM): "Naruto!! Wait for me!" Bella jumps into the air and uses her magical powers to fly and attempt to kill the monkeys!  
Cullens Girl3 (5:09:07 PM): Jess also runs over to help and her magical green light blows all the monkeys away  
Cullens Girl3 (5:10:15 PM): Bella and Jess hug Naruto "Are you okay now." Jess asks  
BloodRedRose7727 (5:13:15 PM): "Um, yeah." Naruto smiles.  
BloodRedRose7727 (5:14:33 PM): Then, randomly two more girls show up in a puff of red smoke. "Hi guys! Me and Liza found out how to use that jutsu that got the Sand Sibs to our world! So we figured we'd come hang with you!"  
Cullens Girl3 (5:15:10 PM): "Hey Bella, come here for a sec." Jess says  
BloodRedRose7727 (5:15:28 PM): "Commmming!" Bella skips over to Jess  
Cullens Girl3 (5:16:47 PM): "Why are so many people magically coming?" Jess asked  
BloodRedRose7727 (5:18:45 PM): "Because magic pwns!" Naruto exclaims  
Cullens Girl3 (5:19:10 PM): "okay...that makes sense."  
BloodRedRose7727 (5:20:02 PM): "Soooooo..." Liza starts "Whats go in on?"  
Cullens Girl3 (5:27:32 PM): "Well....Itachi burned his cookies so I told him to go buy some....flying monkeys and Ino want to kill...and Sasuke got dissed." Jess smiled  
BloodRedRose7727 (5:28:12 PM): "Wow. Sounds... interesting!" The other girl exclaimed  
BloodRedRose7727 (5:28:25 PM): "Who are you two anyways?" Sasuke asked  
Cullens Girl3 (5:28:40 PM): "I'M LYNN!"  
BloodRedRose7727 (5:29:14 PM): "And thats my little sister! Liza! Shes in love with Kankuro!"  
Cullens Girl3 (5:29:48 PM): Jess and Bella just stared at each other  
Cullens Girl3 (5:30:08 PM): "LOOK!" Naruto yelled pointing up to the sky "Is that Tobi?!"  
BloodRedRose7727 (5:30:22 PM): "OMG! TOBI!!!!!!!" Bella squees  
BloodRedRose7727 (5:30:59 PM): "Tobi is a good booyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Tobi yells while falling off Deidaras clay chicken/bird thing!  
BloodRedRose7727 (5:31:19 PM): "Omg! Tobi! We have to help him!" Bella yells  
BloodRedRose7727 (5:31:38 PM): "Yeah, it will be like, an adventure!" Lynn says happily  
Cullens Girl3 (5:32:29 PM): "Yeah...sure let's go with that." Sasuke says. Then Itachi comes back "They were out of cookies."  
BloodRedRose7727 (5:33:00 PM): "So what are you gonna do now?" Naruto asks Itachi  
BloodRedRose7727 (5:33:13 PM): "SASUKE! AVENGE MEEEEE." Itachi wails  
Cullens Girl3 (5:33:40 PM): "No!" Jess yells "Come on I will help you make more."  
BloodRedRose7727 (5:34:10 PM): "YAY! Cookies!!!!!!!!!!" Itachi claps  
Cullens Girl3 (5:34:36 PM): "Show me to your kitchen....Sasuke come I am scared to go alone."  
BloodRedRose7727 (5:35:15 PM): "Haha, we want to come too!" Bella laughs, dragging Lynn, Liza, and Naruto into the mass murderers kitchen  
Cullens Girl3 (5:35:52 PM): They all stood against the wall watching Itachi throwing random things into the batter  
BloodRedRose7727 (5:36:21 PM): "Pein will...love these?" Naruto said skepticaly  
Cullens Girl3 (5:37:26 PM): "YES! QUIET I NEED TO CONCENTRATE!" Itachi said waving the knife into front of Naruto's face  
BloodRedRose7727 (5:37:50 PM): "Okok, I'll shut up..."  
BloodRedRose7727 (5:38:45 PM): "I AM HERE!" Ino says, while bursting through the wall, spilling Itachis cake batter all over the floor  
Cullens Girl3 (5:39:33 PM): "OH NO YOU DID"T!!!" Itachi yelled "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN HERE!!!!"  
BloodRedRose7727 (5:40:04 PM): "Oh yes I did! and Deidara told me that everyone was here, and I felt felt out!"  
Cullens Girl3 (5:40:35 PM): "I think we should get out of here." Naruto whispered  
BloodRedRose7727 (5:40:47 PM): "I think your right..." Bella and Naruto sneek out  
BloodRedRose7727 (5:41:18 PM): leaving everyone else in the hands of the evil Ino and the currently suicidal Itachi  
Cullens Girl3 (5:42:00 PM): The rest of them stand there scared not knowing what to do

Thats it...Bye!


	3. Fluff, the best stuff!

BloodRedRose7727: "Thank god I'm out of that mess!" Bella sighed and laughed with Naruto.

Cullens Girl3: "Where is everyone else?" Naruto asked wiping the tears of laughter from his eye.  
BloodRedRose7727: "Still trapped in the kitchen probably!"  
Cullens Girl3: "Oh.....should we save them?" He asked "Or let Itachi kill them and Ino kill Jess."  
BloodRedRose7727: "Hmm, we should save them...but first, random dancing!!!" Bella shouted, and she and Naruto started tap dancing!  
Cullens Girl3: -In the kitchen-  
BloodRedRose7727: "We really need to get out of here..." Sasuke whispered to Jess.  
Cullens Girl3: "I think I have an idea." she said "Give me a kunai, I left mine with Tobi."  
BloodRedRose7727: Sasuke sneaked Jess a kunai, and asked her what she was going to do.  
Cullens Girl3: She then threw it at Itachi's bowl and it broke.  
BloodRedRose7727: "AHH, MY BOWL! NOT AGAIN!" Itachi wailed  
BloodRedRose7727: "RUN!" Jess yelled, dashing for the door, with Sasuke at her tail.  
Cullens Girl3: They got outside and saw Bella and Naruto dancing "What are you two doing?" Liza asked  
BloodRedRose7727: "Random dancing! Duh!" Naruto smilied  
Cullens Girl3: "I wanna dance!" Lynn yelled joining in  
BloodRedRose7727: "Yeah!!" Bella smiled "We got skillz!'  
Cullens Girl3: Liza, Jess and Sasuke just stared  
BloodRedRose7727: "You guys are no fun!" Bella pouted  
Cullens Girl3: "Fine." Jess said then joining in  
BloodRedRose7727: "Sasuke~~ Liza~~, you guys too!" Naruto laughed  
Cullens Girl3: "Sasuke won't dance.....he won't even go on a date with me." Jess teased  
Cullens Girl3: "LIZA!!!! DANCE!" Lynn said pulling her into the dancing group of teens.  
BloodRedRose7727: "Oh yeah? Well Jess, I'll bet you sixty bucks that by the end of this chapter, Sasuke will be madly in love with you, and random dance!" Bella laughed, while watching Sasuke turn bright red.  
Cullens Girl3: Jess blushed a little "Oh yeah?!?! You're on."  
Cullens Girl3: And everyone started dancing  
BloodRedRose7727: Bella shook Jesses hand and continued dancing  
BloodRedRose7727: "So Sasuke! Who do you like~?" Bella taunted  
BloodRedRose7727: "And you know, and I know, and everyone knows, that its Jess, so just say it huh?"  
Cullens Girl3: Sasuke looked away and grunted  
Cullens Girl3: "Better start paying up Bella." Jess said  
BloodRedRose7727: "Nu huh, and see Sasuke, you didn't object! That means you like her! Or just think I'm annoying...Or both!!" Bella laughed  
Cullens Girl3: "You're annoying me!! I WILL NEVER TELL MY SECEREATS!"  
BloodRedRose7727: "I know I'm annoying you! and HA! You see? Your pretty much screaming to the world, I LOVE JESS! I JUST DON'T WANT EVERYONE TO THINK I'M GONE SOFT, and I want to keep my emo, gay boy status!" Bella smirked, and everyone laughed.  
Cullens Girl3: "I AM NOT GAY!!"  
BloodRedRose7727: "Haha, says you!"  
Cullens Girl3: "No...becuase I like someone and it is a girl!"  
BloodRedRose7727: "Named Jess!"  
Cullens Girl3: He got really quiet for a sec... "NO!"  
Cullens Girl3: "Pay up Bella...you know he won't admit it." Jess said  
BloodRedRose7727: "Suree, Sasuke honey, you keep thinkin' that, hey, it's not the end of the chapter yet! Thus, I still have PLENTY of time."  
Cullens Girl3: "Crap." Jess muttered under her breath  
BloodRedRose7727: "Thus, I'm making Sasuke and Jess go on a date!"  
BloodRedRose7727: -Bella uses her magical powers to transport Sasuke and Jess to a really romantic restaurant-  
BloodRedRose7727: "I really hate that girl." Sasuke sighed  
Cullens Girl3: "Be nice, she is my friend."  
BloodRedRose7727: "I know, I know. Well, as long as were here, you wanna have dinner with me?"  
Cullens Girl3: "Uh...OK."  
Cullens Girl3: -other place-  
BloodRedRose7727: "Nice work Bells," Naruto patted me on the back  
Cullens Girl3: "What do you think is happening?" Liza asked  
BloodRedRose7727: "Sasukes hopefully confessing his love to her!" Bella sighed "How much did I bet Jess again?"  
Cullens Girl3: "Um sixty bucks." Naruto said  
BloodRedRose7727: "Damnit." Bella frowned  
Cullens Girl3: "What's wrong"  
BloodRedRose7727: "I only have twenty five bucks to my name."  
Cullens Girl3: "Nice going!" Liza said "You better hope he confesses!"  
BloodRedRose7727: "He better! Or I'll have to ask Hidan for a loan again!"  
Cullens Girl3: "Hidan will curse at you probably, and then try to kill you."  
BloodRedRose7727: "Probably, but me and Hidan have been...friends for years, he'll curse at me, throw a few weapons at me, but then I'll pull out my secret weapon, and he'll be putty in my hands! I can get pretty much any amount I want from him." Bella laughed  
BloodRedRose7727: -Somewhere in the distance- "Fuck you Bella!  
Cullens Girl3: "What the hell was that?!?" Naruto said  
BloodRedRose7727: "Haha, Don't ask."  
BloodRedRose7727: -With Jess and Sasuke-  
Cullens Girl3: "Did you hear something?"  
BloodRedRose7727: "What?" Sasuke asked confused, he was too busy staring at Jess's reflection in mirror hanging on the wall  
Cullens Girl3: "Hey you awake? What are you staring at?"  
BloodRedRose7727: "Oh, nothing..." Sasuke trailed off "So... nice weather we've been having huh?"  
Cullens Girl3: "Uh...yeah...." Jess said "You know I'm full...where should we go next....unless I am annoying you?"  
BloodRedRose7727: "No! No, not at all." Sasuke half smiled at her "I quite rather enjoy your company, um, there's a movie playing in the drive in next door, want to go there?"  
Cullens Girl3: She blushed bright red "Um......." Her voice trailed off "I would rather just go for a walk."  
BloodRedRose7727: "OK, sure." Sasuke got up, payed the bill, and extended his arm to Jess, the two left the store hand in hand  
Cullens Girl3: -other place-  
Cullens Girl3: "Oh man I want to know what's happening!!!" Naruto yelled "I"m going to go spy."  
BloodRedRose7727: "Ohh! Me too!" Bella and Lynn said in unison  
Cullens Girl3: "I'm coming too!" Liza said  
Cullens Girl3: then a magical rainbow appeared  
BloodRedRose7727: "Ohmygod. It's a magical rainbow! If we sit on the top, maybe it will rain skittles!!!" Lynn smiled  
Cullens Girl3: "LET"S DO IT!!!" Naruto yelled  
Cullens Girl3: "Shouldn't we go find Jess and Sasuke?" Liza asked  
BloodRedRose7727: "Yeah!" Bella said "Um, after the Skittles!"  
BloodRedRed7727: Liza rolled her eyes.  
Cullens Girl3: "Alrighty." Then all four of them sat on the rainbow.  
BloodRedRose7727: and Skittles rained down over the world! Bringing joy and happiness to children and teens alike!  
Cullens Girl3: -With Jess and Sasuke-  
Cullens Girl3: "Why are there skittles falling from the sky?" She asked  
BloodRedRose7727: "Maybe Naruto and Bella finally lived there dream of sitting on a rainbow?" Sasuke shrugged  
BloodRedRose7727: -other place- "Finally! I can see them" Liza sighed  
BloodRedRose7727: "Shh!" Naruto quited her  
BloodRedRose7727: -other place-  
Cullens Girl3: "Hey it's a rainbow." Jess said  
BloodRedRose7727: "Who knows, maybe they really did sit on the rainbow." Sasuke cracked a smile.  
Cullens Girl3: "You know I have never really seen you smile."  
BloodRedRose7727: "Oh, well, what do you think?"  
Cullens Girl3: "It's nice."  
BloodRedRose7727: Sasuke blushed deep red "Th-Thanks, it's nothing compared to your smile though."  
Cullens Girl3: "Haha, Shut up." Jess said laughing. "Wait a second." She said looking at the rainbow closely.  
BloodRedRose7727: "What is it?" Sasuke looked at the rainbow also "Wheres Neji when you need him?"  
Cullens Girl3: "Are those people?" She asked  
BloodRedRose7727: "Hey, that one day has a really orange outfit on... and the other person sure is wearing an abnormally amount of red..."  
BloodRedRose7727: The pair looked at eachother "Naruto and Bella."  
Cullens Girl3: "They are spying on us." Jess said "Probably expecting us to do something."  
BloodRedRose7727: "Un."  
BloodRedRose7727: -other place-  
BloodRedRose7727: "If Sasuke doesn't confess soon I'm in the hole." Bella whimpered  
Cullens Girl3: "Does kissing her count?" Naruto asked  
BloodRedRose7727: "WHAT!?" Bella flashed her gaze back to the couple, almost giving Naruto whiplash.  
BloodRedRose7727: "Yes!!!!!!" Bella stood up on the rainbow, and pumped her fist in the air  
BloodRedRose7727: Sure enough, Sasuke had Jess in a tight embrace, kissing her under the light of the rainbow, it looked quite romantic, but the lovelydoveyness made Lynn want to puke.  
BloodRedRose7727: Naruto stood up besides Bella on the rainbow  
BloodRedRose7727: "Bells...?"  
BloodRedRose7727: Bella stopped cheering and looked at her friend "Yes Naruto?"  
Cullens Girl3: "Do you want...to, um go on a date...with me?"  
BloodRedRose7727: "Really?" Bella's face looked shocked, but then turned into a smile, "Oh Naruto..." She embraced him in a tight hug, "More than anyone will ever know."  
Cullens Girl3: "We have one small problem though." He said  
BloodRedRose7727: "What is it?" Bella asked, confused.  
Cullens Girl3: "Jess just got kidnapped by Ino and Sasuke got knocked out."  
BloodRedRose7727: "Oh shit!" Bella yelled, and jumped off the rainbow "Lynn, Liza, you guys help Sasuke! Me and Naruto will go find Jess!" Naruto grabbed Bella's hand and the two ran off together to find there friend.

Bella: I liked this chappie! Lots of fluff! Also, recently, I've developed a love for NejiTen! NejiTen = 3! Anyways, review! :D Also, go check out, **I hate vampires, and that includes you Neji Hyuga! **by xdestinyxforeverx! It's awesome!  
Jess is going to kill me for advertizing on our story, but oh well! Loves you all!  
- Bella.


End file.
